


Sedated

by jemssims (morsly)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsly/pseuds/jemssims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just needs to <i>feel</i> something.  And she only knows one person who can help.</p><p>//</p><p>A oneshot written through <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_JUReD3QoE">Sedated by Hozier</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the lyrics are actually in the story, I recommend listening to the song while you read. It just helps with the feel. This takes place after 3x03.

_Just a little rush, babe_

_To feel dizzy, to derail the mind of me_

 

“Fitz.”  She closed the door behind him, leaning against the back of it.

 

“Do you want to talk about something?”  He stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed.

 

She half smiled at the ground.  “No.”  She looked up at him.  “I just,” she took a deep breath, “I need you to be here.”

 

He seemed to relax a little.  “I’m here.”

 

She nodded, taking a few steps towards him.  “Thank you.”  She walked forwards until there were only a few inches between them.  “Thank you.”

 

_Just a little hush, babe_

_Our veins are busy but my heart's in atrophy_

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his.  He stiffened took a step back.  “What are you doing?”

 

Jemma felt her face heat up.  She put up her hands in defense.  “I just need you, Fitz.”

 

“Jemma--”

 

“Please.”  She took a step toward him.

 

“We can’t.  I...”  He didn’t move for what felt like an eternity.  “Okay.”

 

_Any way to distract and sedate_

_Adding shadows to the walls of the cave_

 

She closed in on the distance between them once more.  He was waiting for her.  His arms came around her as their lips met, and she sighed into the contact.  It was just what she needed.  And she really needed it.  She laced her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss.  

 

_You and I nursing on a poison that never stung_

_Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it_

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he mumbled into her hair as she moved her attention to trailing kisses down his neck.

 

She moved his shirt out of the way and nipped slightly at his collar bone.  “I don’t care.”

 

_Somewhere for this, death and guns_

_We are deaf, we are numb_

 

She walked him backwards towards the bed.  When his legs touched the frame, he sat down, guiding her so she straddled his lap.  “Are you sure?”

 

She held her forehead against his.  “Yes.”

 

_Free and young and we can feel none of it_

 

She delicately placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

 

_Something isn't right, babe_

_I keep catching little words but the meaning's thin_

 

She pushed him back on the bed, and reached her hands up under his shirt trying to ride it up over his head.  “Okay?”

 

He nodded.  “Okay.”  She threw the shirt on the floor beside them.

 

She leaned down and traced his jawline with kisses, fingers splayed on the planes of his chest.  He played with the seam of her shirt.

 

_I'm somewhere outside my life, babe_

_I keep scratching but somehow I can't get in_

 

She looked up at him.  “Fitz, I just need you to be more...”

 

“Okay.”  He lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her bra-less state and looped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and flipping them over.  “I can do that.”

 

_So we're slaves to any semblance of touch_

_Lord we should quit but we love it too much_

 

He pinned her arms by her head and started to pay attention to the sensitive skin of her breasts.  She felt his kisses leaving holes on her body.  Every nip and suck and kiss.  He took a part of her with them as her chest rose to meet his mouth with a whimper.

 

_Sedated we're nursing on a poison that never stung_

_Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it_

 

She pulled her hands from his above her head and moved to unbuckle his belt.  He placed a hand on her’s, looking up at her.  “Jemma, are you sure?”

 

“I already told you,”  Her voice was low.  “Yes.”

 

_Somewhere for this, death and guns_

_We are deaf, we are numb_

 

He nodded and let her finish on his belt.  He trailed his lips further down her body, leaving a kiss on the inside of her right arm.  She was frustrated with the tenderness of it.  She didn’t want tender.  She pulled him back up to her, scraping nails against his back and biting his bottom lip.

 

_Free and young and we can feel none of it_

 

He got the message, pulling the waistband of her sweatpants over her hips.  She wasn’t wearing underwear down there either.

 

_Darlin', don't you, stand there watching, won't you_

_Come and save me from it_

She kept eye contact with him as she pushed his jeans down over his briefs.  She kissed right under his jaw and pushed them down too.  She reached out to her bedside table and grabbed a condom.

 

_Darlin', don't you, join in, you're supposed to_

_Drag me away from it_

 

He held his temple against hers as she saw him disappear inside of her.  She arched her back, willing him with her mind to not be gentle.  To not be soft or considerate.

 

_Any way to distract and sedate_

_Adding shadows to the walls of the cave_

 

He started a rhythm, but it was too slow.  She met his hips faster.  She wanted frantic.

 

_You and I nursing on a poison that never stung_

_Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it_

 

Their limbs tangled.  He scooped up her body to meet his with one arm, creating as much contact as possible.

 

_Somewhere for this, death and guns_

_We are deaf, we are numb_

 

She finished first, calling out his name and clawing at the back of his neck and shoulders.

 

_Free and young and we can feel none of it_

 

He dug his fingers into the pillow at her head, trying so hard not to collapse on her as he came.

 

_Sedated we're nursing on a poison that never stung_

_Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it_

 

When he was done, he flipped onto his back, grabbing tissues from the nightstand.  She turned away from him, curling up with her knees at her chest.

 

_Somewhere for this, death and guns_

_We are deaf, we are numb_

 

“Shit, Jemma, we shouldn’t have done that.  I’m sorry.”

 

She sat up, staring at the wall in front of her.  “I wanted to.  And I’m not sorry.”

 

_Free and young and we can feel none of it_

 

She looked down at the sheets.  “And I want to do it again.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I haven't written anything like this in a really long time (and never about Fitzsimmons), so some feedback would be amazing. I definitely think this is story is OOC, especially for Fitz. He'd never let anything like that happen until Jemma was better, I think. But it's still interesting to explore. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
